pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:PokeKlara/Moje Animé 2/R
Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Klara i Jun postanawiają zatrzymać się na posiłek. *Podczas zbierania jagód Kala i Leaf wpadają na Ruby'iego. *Jun "wita się" z Ruby'm, a następnie z Sapphire, oraz zaprasza ich na obiad. **Dowiadujemy się, że Ruby i Sapphire są dziećmi Palmera, oraz kobiety, która kiedyś wygrała WF. *Rodzeństwo wyzywa Julę i Kalę na dwu-walkę. **Jun przywołuje za pomocą swego Komunikatora Ginny i Lucy. **Podczas walki Ginny aktywuje swoją zdolność. *Ron i Saffy postanawiają podróżować razem z dziewczynami. Treść Dziewczyny wędrują już 3 dni. Podczas odpoczynków Jun pomaga Klarze w treningach przed walką z Falknerem, lub w opracowywaniu apelów na Pokazy. Teraz jednak szykują obiad... - Hej, Klara! Jagody się skończyły! - zawołała Jun grzebiąc w swojej torbie. - A co ja mam z tym wspólnego? - odp. jej przyjaciółka. - Przestań bazgrać i idź coś zerwać! - rozkazała jej Jula. - Tak jest szefie... - mruknęła i odłożyła swoje notatki na bok. - Hej, Teoś, idziesz ze mną ?! - spytała Pokemona, który wylegiwał się na skale obok rzeki. - SAMM? - Teodor podniósł lekko głowę i jednym okiem spoglądnął na Klarę. W końcu pokręcił głową i powrócił do drzemki. - Leniuch... -,- -mruknęła znów. - Może chociaż Ty, Listku, się zlitujesz, co?? - spytała Snivy, która właśnie robiła wianek z kwiatów. - Co się tak ociągasz, Kala? - zaczęła marudzić Jun. - Deseru przecież bez jagód nie będzie! - A najedzonych Pokemonów, bez mojej karmy tym bardziej! - odp. jej przyjaciółka. - Co ma piernik do wiatraka ? - A to że te moje "bazgroły", jak je nazywasz, to nowy przepis na Pokeblocki np. ... - ale Jun postanowiła już się więcej nie kłócić, więc nie odp. nic. - To jak Leaf? Idziesz ? - powtórzyła pytanie Klara. - SNAJVIVI!! - odp. z entuzjazmem i wskoczyła we włosy Klary. - "Jedna normalna istota na tym świecie" - pomyślała Klara i zawędrowała w głąb lasu. Ok. 10 minut później... - Jak myślisz, Listku, wystarczy?? - spytała. - VIVI! - przytaknął jej Pokemon. - Czyli idziemy! - zawołała radośnie i wróciła w miejsce "obozu". Kiedy już widziała namiot i miała właśnie skręcić, w jego stronę, wpadła na "coś", lub raczej na "kogoś"... - Ała!! Uważaj jak łazisz!!! - zawołał ten "ktoś" podnosząc się z ziemi i pocierając czoło. - Zabawne! Mów za siebie! To ja szłam spokojnie i to Ty na mnie wpadłeś!! - krzyczała. - Co nic nie mówisz? - spytała, widząc, że owy "ktoś" przygląda jej się uważnie. - Pff... Może pomożesz mi wstać? - spytała raz jeszcze. - Co...? Ah, tak! Już. - i podał dziewczynie rękę, aby ta mogła wstać. - Wyjaśnisz mi może dlaczego się tak na mnie gapisz ? - SNAJVIIVI!!! - krzyknęła Leaf otrzepując się z piasku. - Mam wrażenie, że Cię znam... Klara? - spytał. - Tak, Klara. A skąd wiesz ? - Wygrałaś Ligę Unovy, Sinnoh i Hoenn pod rząd! - No co Ty nie powiesz... -,- - mruknęła i zaczęła zbierać jagody, które wyleciały z koszyka podczas zderzenia. - Miła to ty nie jesteś... - powiedział chłopak. Postanowił jednak jej pomóc. - To Twój Pokemon? - spytał wskazując na Snivy. - Nie. Leaf należy do mojej przyjaciółki. - odp. - Wow! Masz przyjaciół? - spytał. - Nawet więcej niż myślisz. - powiedziała trochę obraźliwie. Widząc jednak zasmuconą minę znajomego postanowiła zmienić trochę ton. - Może chcesz poznać Jun? - Jun Hamamoto? Tą Jun Hamamoto?! - Tak. Tą Jun Hamamoto. Ją też z TV znasz ? :D - spytała. - Dzięki za pomoc z tymi jagodami... - dodała. - Nmzc ;D Taa... z TV. Ale skąd ją znasz ?? To legenda! - Hah... No bez przesady... ;D Hmmm... Poznałyśmy się w Laboratorium mojej mamy xD Ale może lepiej pogadamy tam? - spytała wskazując namiot. - Jasne ;D - SNAJVIIII - westchnął Pokemon... A jej mina wyrażała: "To naprawdę nie ważne, że ja tu jestem..." Nie minęła minuta, a znajomy Klary znów leżał na ziemi... Tym razem jednak nie wpadł na Kalę, tylko na patelnie, a dokładniej oberwał od Jun. - Chcecie mnie zabić, czy co??!! - spytał. - Jula!!! Weź się zastanów, co czasem robisz! - krzyknęła Klara i natychmiast pomogła wstać nowemu znajomemu. - Dzięki. - mruknął. - Szczerze to myślałem, że chociaż ty będziesz milsza... -.- - Najpierw słyszałam krzyki, a potem cisza! Co miałam sobie pomyśleć?! Jak was tu zobaczyłam, to pierwsze co pomyślałam, że ją porywasz i chcesz teraz pieniędzy. Że zaraz powiesz "100 tys., albo widzisz ją po raz ostatni!" i się teleportujesz, bo masz jeszcze Gallada'e, czy kogoś tam! - zaczęła tłumaczyć. - Nie mogłaś po prostu sprawdzić, co się dzieje ?? - spytała Kala. - I miałam to wszystko tu zostawić ? Myślisz, że mało razy "coś" kradło mi i Twojej siostrze jedzenie, kiedy się tylko odwróciłyśmy? - spytała znów. - Za dużo filmów kryminalnych, kochana... - westchnęła Klara. - Reasumując... - zaczął chłopak - Ty - wskazał na Kalę - jesteś miła, przebojowa, towarzyska, nie masz problemu z zawieraniem nowych znajomości, lub z przyznawaniem się do błędu. Lubisz jednak prowokować kłótnie, lub denerwować Jun. Mimo swej żywiołowości i wesołego usposobienia, zdarzają Ci się również chwile zadumy i melancholii. Ty natomiast - wskazał na Jun - jesteś osobą dość poważną, jednak nie myślącą czasem racjonalnie. W przeciwieństwie do przyjaciółki nie przyznajesz się do błędu, tylko za wszelką cenę chcesz postawić na swoim... Lubisz mówić innym co mają robić; być szefem... Mimo wszystko jesteś też tak samo miła i koleżeńska jak Klara, a także, wbrew pozorom, bardziej dojrzalsza. Myślę też, że świetnie gotujesz, bo to "coś", co tam jest pachnie świetnie... A tak w ogóle to jestem Ruby. ^^ - przez cały ten czas Klara, Jun i Listek patrzyły się na niego z niedowierzaniem, a kiedy skończył popatrzyły się na siebie znacząco i powiedziały równocześnie: - Jesteś prokuratorem, czy może jasnowidzem?? - Miewam czasem takie przebłyski geniuszu xD - odp. Ruby. - Ron! RON!!! Gdzie ty jesteś na miłość boską!!! - i po chwili zza drzewa wyszła brązowo-włosa dziewczyna, w wielkiej białej czapce. - Oh! Tutaj jesteś, ty mój starszy o pięć minut, nieodpowiedzialny, debilny i genialny bracie!! - zaczęła krzyczeć. - Możesz mi łaskawie wyjaśnić, co tutaj robisz i dlaczego tak w ogóle skręciłeś w lewo, a nie w prawo?! Hmm??!! - Przestań się na mnie wydzierać! Jestem tu, bo przez przypadek wpadłem na Klarę, a ona zaprosiła mnie tutaj. A w lewo skręciłem dlatego, że do Violet City idzie się w lewo, a nie w prawo!!! - wykrzyknął. - Wy za to jesteście kochającym się rodzeństwem... - podsumowała Klara. - Niech Ci będzie... Ale jeszcze raz znikniesz mi z pola widzenia, to... - ... zatrudnisz mi nianię... Tak, tak, wiem! Ale to nie moja wina, że znam się na drogach lepiej od Ciebie! - zawołał Ruby. - No tak... Przepraszam za tę ostrą wymianę zdań pomiędzy nami, ale tak to już jest z bliźniakami ;D Jestem Sapphire ! A wy to Klara i Jun ?? Oglądałam chyba wszystkie wasze walki! - mówiła - Tę Snivy też kojarzę... Tak, już wiem! Ona należy do Ciebie, Jun! A tamten Samurott zapewne jest Twój? - Może zjecie z nami?? ^_^" - spytała z zakłopotaniem Jun. - Jeśli nie będziemy przeszkadzać... - powiedział Ron, a dziewczyny pokręciły głowami - W takim razie z przyjemnością! - Pomóc wam może jakoś? - spytała Saffy. - Umiesz naprawiać patelnie...? ^_^" - spytała Jun. Ok. 30 min. później wszyscy siedzieli już przy stole - no może z wyjątkiem Teodora, który nadal wylegiwał się na skale - i jedli przygotowany wspólnie posiłek. - Opowiedzcie coś o sobie! - zawołała nagle Klara. - Ty siostrzyczko jesteś lepszym mówcą... - powiedział Ron. - Tak więc chyba już wiecie, że Ron uwielbia żartować... - zaczęła Saffy - Hmmm... W sumie to nie jesteśmy zbyt ciekawymi osobami... - Co?! Według mnie raczej jesteśmy! - sprzeciwił jej się brat. - Co masz na myśli Ronaldzie? - To w końcu Ruby, czy Ronald ? - spytała Klara. - Tak na prawdę, to ja mam na imię właśnie Ronald, a Saffy - Sophia. Babcia jednak nas tak nazywała, ponieważ miała kiedyś dwoje przyjaciół o imionach Ruby i Sapphire... No i tak zostało... Ale tak szczerze to kto normalny ma na imię Rubin albo Szafir?? - podsumował Ron. - A moje imię w tłumaczeniu to coś w podobie do "czerwca"! I co wy na to? ;D - spytała Jula. - Oj tam! - powiedziała Saffy. - W każdym bądź razie to nasze przezwiska xD - A wracając do twojej prośby, Klara, to pozwól, że jednak ja zabiorę głos... No więc - odchrząknął - naszym ojcem jest znany i lubiany, szczególnie w Sinnoh i Johto, Potentat Wieży Palmer. Nasza mama - dumna i szczęśliwa kobieta - wygrała kiedyś WF... ale to dawno... xD A jeśli chodzi o nas, to jesteśmy skromnymi trenerami, którzy mimo kilku drobnych sukcesów są raczej przeciętni... Hmm... To tyle ;D - Wiecie co?? - powiedziała Jun - Fajni jesteście ^^ - Dziękujemy! - zawołała Saffy - A może... Zawalczycie z nami? Zawsze chcieliśmy spotkać Mistrza i dziewczynę, która wygrywa trzy Ligi pod rząd... A zawalczyć z wami w dwu-walce, to już w ogóle... - No jasne! Z największą przyjemnością! - zawołała Jun - Listku, walczysz ?? - dodała. - SNAJVISNAJ! - ucieszył się Pokemon. Najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że ktoś się nią w końcu zainteresował. - Hej Teoś, chodź no tu! - krzyknęła Kala. - Powalczysz sobie trochę! - Samurott popatrzył jednak na swoją trenerkę tak jak wcześniej, zrobił minę w stylu "Żarty sobie stroisz?"' i przewrócił się na drugi bok. - Zobaczysz, Leniuchu! Poprosisz mnie kiedyś o coś, a przekonasz się, że zapamiętałam dzisiejszy dzień!!! - krzyknęła znów i wyraźnie obraziła się na swego Pokemona. Jun, Ron, Saffy i Listek zachichotali, Klarze jednak nie było do śmiechu. Po chwili wszyscy ustawili się na przeciw siebie. - Tak bez sędziego... - westchnęła Jun. - Teodor mógłby sędziować, ale chyba się przykleił do tej skały -.- - Oh, Kala. Zejdź już z niego... Po tej Lidze powinnaś dać mu chwilę wytchnienia! - przyjaciółka jednak westchnęła tylko... - Dobra! Wy pierwsi! - powiedziała do nowych przyjaciół Jun. - Naw-Naw! Przygotuj się do bitwy! - zawołała Sophia wyrzucając Pokeball, z którego po chwili wyszedł potężny Croconaw. - KROKONAW! - zawołał. - Wow! Croconaw! - zawołała Klara z błyskiem w oku - Niech sobie przypomnę... - powiedziała cicho - "Pokemon Wielkoszczęki. Croconaw zawsze atakuje z rozwartą paszczą. Kiedy zgubi ząb na jego miejscu natychmiast wyrasta nowy." - powiedziała w myślach. - Czas na Ciebie Lava! Pokaż na co Cię stać! - zawołał Ruby, a po chwili oczom wszystkich ukazała się wspaniała Quilava. - KŁIIILAVAA! - powiedział Pokemon. Tymczasem Klara już powtarzała w myślach: "Quilava - Pokemon Wulkan. Quilavy lubią przebywać w pobliżu wulkanów. Są bardzo szybkie i zwinne, więc należy uważnie kontrolować ich ruchy." - Klara, kogo Ci przesłać? - spytała Jun naciskając jakieś guziki w swym komunikatorze. - Hmmm... Już wiem, Lucy! - zawołała. - A może by tak... Co ty na to, żebym zawalczyła Ginny ? - Świetnie! - zawołała dziewczyna. Leaf natomiast zrobiła kwaśną minę i obrażona usiadła na trawie obok Klary. - Listku, nie unoś się! - powiedziała Jun. - No Klara ! Trzy-czte-ry! - i dziewczyny równocześnie wyrzuciły Pokeballe, z których po chwili wyszły dwie Emolgi. Jedna, mając zamknięte oczy użyła prędkości, z której powstała wielka gwiazda. Druga natomiast używając widowiskowej Akrobacji "wleciała" w nią. Gwiazda rozprysnęła się na miliardy drobniutkich kawałków, które lśniły w blasku słońca... - EMOOO! - zawołały jednocześnie i przybiły sobie piątkę. - O jejciu! Jakie to piękne!! - zawołała Saffy z błyszczącymi oczami. - To zaczynamy? - spytał Ruby. Cała reszta skinęła głowami. - Nareszcie! Lava użyj Powietrznego Asa! - rozkazał i spojrzał na siostrę, tamta mrugnęła do niego i powiedziała: - Naw-Naw, Hydro Pompa! - Croconaw użył potężnej Hydro Pompy, która uderzyła w Lavę. Dzięki temu moc Powietrznego Asa została zwiększona i wyglądał prawie jak Strumień Wody. - Lucy, osłaniaj Ginny Ochroną! - zawołała Kala, a Pokemon błyskawicznie wyleciał przed przyjaciółkę i użył wspomnianego ataku. Kombinacja Quilavy i Croconawa niestety została "zniszczona". - Emo, teraz Szybki Atak! - zawołała Jun. - Ukryta Siła, Lucy! - dodała Kala. - otocz nią Ginny! - Lusia wysyła ok. 10 kul Ukrytej Siły, które otoczyły Gniuszini. - Fuzja Wody i Ognia! - zawołało jednocześnie rodzeństwo. - Lava natychmiast wyskoczyła w górę, nad zdezorientowaną Ginny, a Naw-Naw znalazł się tuż po nimi. Quilava użyła ognistego wiru, a Croconaw Bąbelkowego Promienia. Ataki zderzyły się tworząc "klatkę". Ginny znalazła się w środku i w żaden sposób nie mogła się wydostać. Gdy tylko próbowała użyć jakiegoś ataku, odbijał się on od ognisto- wodnej klatki i uderzał prosto w Ginny (...) Kiedy Lava i Naw-Naw zakończyły swoją doskonałą kombinację, Emolga Jun upadła wyczerpana na ziemię. - To moja kombinacja... - szepnęła Klara, tak, że nikt tego nie usłyszał. - Niee! - krzyknęła nagle Jun i wskazała na swoją Emolgę, która stała już na ziemi. Miała jednak zamknięte oczy i świeciła się na zielono. - Co się dzieje ? - spytała trochę przerażona Saffy. - Ginny aktywowała "zdolność Emolgi"!! - odp. jej Jun. - Wiać!!! - dodała. - Ale... - zaczął Ron. - Wiej, jeśli Ci życie miłe!!! - wrzasnęła na niego Kala i schowała się za drzewo. Podobnie uczyniła cała reszta. Ginny w tym czasie zaczynała świecić coraz bardziej, aż w końcu... - EEEEMOOOOOLGAAA-EMOOOOO-EMOO! EMOLGAAAA!!! - zaczęła krzyczeć, a jej oczy stały się całe zielone. Ginny nieświadomie zaczęła atakować wszystko co stanęło na jej drodze; drzewa, kamienie... Używała wtedy m.in. Hiper-Promienia, Kamiennego Ostrza i Nocnego Wybuchu. A Klara nagle przypomniała sobie o czymś... a właściwie o kimś, kto jest teraz zupełnie nieświadomy zagrożenia. - "Teoś" - pomyślała i wyszła ze swojej kryjówki. Zaczęła biec w stronę Pokemona, gdy nagle... - Klara, za Tobą! - zawołał Ruby. Dziewczyna zauważyła tylko lecącą ku niej "zieloną" plamę, a po chwili wiedziała już, że Emolga ją dopadła... A tak dokładniej używa najpotężniejszego Grzmotu, jakiego kiedykolwiek użyła, na jej głowie. Kiedy Ginny skończyła, Klara upadła na ziemię... Ron, Jun i Saffy podbiegli natychmiast do nieprzytomnej dziewczyny. - Klara! Obudź się!- krzyczał Ruby. Emolga tymczasem znów zbliżała się do przyjaciół. - O co chodzi z tą zdolnością Emolgi?!- spytał. - Może pogadamy później?! - spytała Jun. - A teraz weź mi pomóż! - dodała próbując podnieść przyjaciółkę... - Ja się tym zajmę! - powiedział i wziął dziewczynę na ręce. - Lava! Walcz z Emolgą!! - dodał jeszcze, widząc, że Pokemon zamierza użyć Elekto-Kuli. Do Lavy dołączył także Naw-Naw, Leaf i Lucy. Mimo, że była ich czwórka nie dawali rady jednej Emoldze. Ron, Sophia i Jun w tym czasie próbowali obudzić Kalę. Jednocześnie Jula też biła się z myślami: "A co jeśli Klarze stanie się coś złego? Albo ucierpi jeszcze ktoś? A Teodor?! On nadal śpi... Nic nie wie! To wszystko moja wina! ..." Klara tymczasem ocknęła się i podniosła na rękach. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. - Teoś. - szepnęła widząc, że sytuacja nie jest najlepsza - Pomóż nam! Ty dasz radę! - mówiła. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli coś dziwnego... Okazało się, że to Samurott, który stał na skale i wyraźnie chciał walczyć z Emolgą! Przyjaciele i Pokemony ucieszyli się niesamowicie, widząc, że Pokemon chce im pomóc. ' - Teoś, powstrzymaj Ginny! - krzyknęła trenerka. - SAAAAMUUUROTTT!! - powiedział i zaczął używać Hydro Działa. Emolga natomiast odp. potężną Zamiecią. Teo postanowił zaprezentować swój atak Fali, jednak tamta uniknęła go zwykłym Szybkim Atakiem. - SAMM! - zawołał Pokemon, co najprawdopodobniej oznaczało "Leaf", ponieważ Listek natychmiast ruszyła na pomoc przyjacielowi. ' Nadszedł czas ostatecznego starcia (...) Samurott i Snivy stali na przeciw Emolgi. Cała trójka była wyczerpana... Reszta bardzo chciała im pomóc, ale nie mieli już sił... Leaf-Burza Liści, Ginny-Przegrzanie, Teo-Ostra Muszla, Ginny-Stalowy Ogon, Nikt nie dawał za wygraną. Leaf po chwili padła wyczerpana na ziemię... Teodor użył Połykacza Snów, Ginny nie przewidziała tego i zasnęła... Chwilę później, gdy Snivy się już obudziła, Emolga zaczęła otwierać powoli oczy, które były już normalnego koloru. Sytuacja opanowana... Jun podbiegła do Leaf i do Ginny, tamta jednak schowała się jak najszybciej do Pokeballa i nie chciała z niego wyjść. - Teoś! Jesteś cudowny! - mówiła Klara tuląc Pokemona - Już nigdy nie będę na Ciebie zła! Uratowałeś nam wszystkim życie, tak Ci dziękujemy! Z resztą wam wszystkim dziękujemy! - zwróciła się do Lavy, Lucy, Listka i Naw-Naw. (...) Po "posprzątaniu" wszyscy razem wyruszyli w dalszą drogę. - Jula, jak tam Ginny ? - spytała Saffy - Chyba źle... - powiedziała Jun. - Nie rozumiem tego! Ona przecież zawsze po "tym" była normalna, a dziś nie chce wyjść z Pokeballa... - To efekt Połykacza Snów. - zaczął Ron. - Pewnie Ginny nigdy nie doświadczyła tego ataku na własnej skórze, a teraz, kiedy Teo wniknął do jej świadomości, zobaczyła jaka jest podczas trwania swej zdolności. Myślę, ze teraz zastanawia się nad źródłem swojej niespotykanej mocy i przyczyną zachowania podczas niej. Dajmy jej spokój ... - jak poprosił tak i zrobiła. Schowała Pokeball Ginny do kieszeni i postanowiła się więcej niczym nie martwić. ' Bohaterowie postanowili podróżować razem. Tak na prawdę to bardzo się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnili.' Bohaterowie Ludzie *Klara *Jun *Ruby *Sapphire Pokémony *Leaf (Jun) *Teo (Klary) *Lava (Ruby'iego) *Naw-Naw (Sapphire) *Ginny (Jun) *Lucy (Klary)